Twisted Befall BD145RSF
Twisted Befall BD145RSF is a Defense-Type Beyblade that comes in the Meteor Shower Attack 2-Pack, with a recoloured version of Meteo L-Drago LW105LF. Face Bolt: Befall/Beafowl The Face Bolt depicts "Pavo", one of the 88 constellations in space. Pavo is Latin and Spanish for "peacock" and is represented as such. The design features the Befall/Beafowl in a white outline while printed on a translucent violet face bolt is a constellations. Energy Ring: Befall/Befowl *'Weight:' 2.9 grams Befall features black arrow designs emulating the feathers of a peacock, opposite of each other; a total of eight. The arrows point right as well. Befall also has square-like sides between the wings. These sides feature very small gaps with circular, peacock details. It's colored a clear teal. Fusion Wheel: Twisted/Basalt *'Weight': 47.8 grams Twisted is the heaviest non-4D Fusion Wheel available. A gap referred to as "the Spiral Staircase of Death" is made. It is rumored that Tomy created it on purpose so Twisted Tempo would not be invincible, or to make it rock like a pendulum. While its solo spin time is terrible, because of bad balance, nevertheless, it makes up for it with its rounded shape which creates an excellent defense from attackers. Placed with BD145 and a CS/MB performance tip, it was all but invincible until recently with the release of Blitz, Variares, Phantom, and now Death. Nevertheless it is still tier 1 for Defense, Stamina, and 'anti-meta' attack, though no longer the best at each of these categories, it is still very powerful. The 'rocking' caused by the imbalance of the wheel is one of the reasons it was and is so very dominant in multiple categories, it uses the opposing Beys recoil against it, scoring KO's and grinding out opponents, hence why is works well as a stamina custom, it grinds out the opponent, greatly reducing the opposing Beys stamina. When used as an 'Anti-Meta' attacker, it is paired with a RF performance tip and a heavy track like R145 positioned to maximize the 'off-balanced' nature, the extra high-speed wobbling helps KO other attackers by using their own recoil forcing them to self-KO, nearly nullifying some of the most powerful attack customs. Customizations: * MF-H Twisted Bull BD145RS (Defense) * MF-H Twisted Bull 85RS (Defense) * MF-H Twisted Kerbecs R145/GB145RB (Defense) * MF-H Twisted Kerbecs BD145MB/CS (Defense) * MF Twisted Jupiter S130EDS (Balance) * MF-H Twisted Cygnus TH170CS (Defense) * MF-M Twisted Cygnus TH170EWD/B:D (Stamina) Attack: 0 - Defense: 7 - Stamina: -1 Spin Track: Boost Disk 145 (BD145) *'Weight:' 8 grams BD145 shares a similar trait with its original released with wheel, Hades, in that, like Hades, is one of the widest Metal Wheels ever released, BD145 is the widest Track ever. This Track is unique both because of its width and also its ability to change modes. Changing modes is similar to how it is done with SW145. The attack mode is not really useful due to it having a gap; if it loses balance it may easily lose spin, thought it's the only usable mode. The Stamina mode is quite useful in battles. It is teal coloured. Customizations: BD145 is the heaviest spin track available and do to its weight it can be highly usfull and utilized in the heaviest defense combo MF-H DIABLO KERBECS BD145MB. BD145 Can also be put into what is arguably the best defense combo MF-H DIABLO/DUO/BAKUSHIN BD145RB with the intense super friction created from the RB performance tip which is also arguably the best defense performance tip along with RDF. The intense friction creates the defense combo as well. Performance Tip: Rubber Semi Flat (RSF) *'Weight:' 0.73 grams Rubber Semi Flat is shaped like SF, but it is made of rubber and is the size of RF at the thickest part. The contact area with the stadium is about the size of F. It is top tier in Defense, but due to it being flat and rubber, it moves around, making it slightly worse than RS. It has also been outclassed by RF in terms of attack. The RSF mold that comes with Cyclone Horuseus is softer than the ones that come with Blitz Unicorno and Ray Gil, making them more aggressive. Trivia *This Bey is almost fully comprised of parts from Arrangement System Beys: the Face Bolt and Energy Ring from Evil Befall UW145EWD, the Fusion Wheel from Twisted Tempo 145WD and the Spin Track from Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. *This Beyblade is also composed by top-tier defense parts, specifically the Twisted wheel, Boost Disk 145 spin track, and RSF. Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Types Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades